Forbidden Love
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Third one shot of Forbidden Desire. Hermione and Draco are celebrating their one year anniversary, and they don't know that they both love each other. So what happens when their feelings become apparent? Are they in for a perfect night together of romance


Title: Forbidden Love

Rating: M

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Third installment to Forbidden Desire one shot. Hermione and Draco are celebrating their one year anniversary, and they don't know that they both love each other. So what happens when their feelings become apparent? Are they in for a perfect night together of love and romance? Or will everything go horribly wrong?

Chp. 1- One Year Anniversary

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had just finished taking a shower, and she was supposed to be getting ready for her date tonight with Draco. He had mentioned going out tonight this morning before he had left to go back home. Hermione had immediately agreed, and was thrilled to know that he remembered their anniversary.

She had always heard that men forgot dates, and anniversaries, but Draco was always on top of his game. He never forgot important things or dates. He had remembered her birthday, buying her a gorgeous necklace and earring set...with diamonds!

Hermione had practically passed out at getting something so expensive and stunning from her boyfriend. Draco had waved it off as if it was nothing, and even gave her another present, which she later found out to be a stack of books.

He knew exactly what she would love, and she loved him for knowing her so well. Yes she, Hermione Granger, had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

There was no denying on her part anymore. The year the two had spent together was the best of her life.

Today was the one year anniversary of their first time together. Hermione could remember all three hundred sixty five days they had spent together, and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

She had fallen in love with the first man she slept with, and she hoped with time that he would would fall in love with her too. Sure Draco had changed over the year, showing affection more openly with her, especially once they had come out in the open six months ago, but there was still no confession of feelings from him.

It had been their best decision ever to come out in the open in the long run, because then they had been free to go out in public together and go on dates. At first their friends had been shocked and less than happy, but they had grown accustom to the strange yet happy couple. They had all agreed to be open minded about the two being together, and now they barely blinked when they saw the two together.

Ginny had been thrilled to find out Hermione had found her true love, but she had been hurt that Hermione had kept this secret from her. Hermione had apologized profusely and it had taken her several months to get back in her best friend's good graces again.

Hermione had promised to never keep anything from her again, and finally Ginny had forgiven her. Suprisingly Harry and Ron had taken the news better than she had originally thought they would when she finally told them. They had been quiet and seemed to be deep in thought for a couple minutes before sighing and saying that if what she wanted was to be with him, then they weren't going to stop her. That she was an adult and more than capable of making her own decisions. Hermione had hugged them tightly after that, pleased with their reaction.

She had thought they'd yell and curse at her, because she had left them in the dark for six long months. Also they didn't have such a good past with Draco. The boys had come a long way, agreeing to be civil with one another since they all cared about Hermione. In the past months they had even started to become friends with one another, using Quidditch as a common interest to build their friendship up with.

Hermione steered clear of the three men when they discussed Quidditch because it was one of the things she just didn't understand how anyone could love it as much as they did. She saw it as pointless and unfufilling, but then again she never did like flying. So when they went to watch a game together, or discussed how all the teams were doing, Hermione would either go out shopping with Ginny or catch up on her reading.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection. She really did need to start getting ready, otherwise Draco would get here, and she would still be sitting at her vanity, staring at her reflection while just wearing a towel.

Actually he probably would be more than happy at this stroke of luck, and they'd never get to leave the house for their date...

Hermione brushed her chestnut curls out and fixed them till they were in perfect spirals. She was going to go all out tonight, and she didn't want to look anything less than perfect.

Hermione headed over to her wardrobe before thumbing through her dresses, trying to find the perfect one to wear. Finally she grabbed out a gold satin dress that she had bought recently and never gotten to wear. She slipped it on over her head, sighing with satisfaction as the cool material settled against her warm skin. She made her way back over to her vanity to put her make-up on.

She shifted through her make-up before grabbing out the necessary things. She put some gold eyeshadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, light pink blush, and bright pink shiny lipgloss on. She grabbed out some gold shimmery powder and used the puff that came with it to apply it here and there on her face to accent her better features, such as her eyes and cheekbones. She also applied some to her shoulders, arms, cleavage, and any other skin that could still be seen after her dress was on. She sprayed some vanilla scented perfume on her wrists, neck, and then she sprayed some into the air and walked through it.

Hermione slipped a pair of gold stilletos on, adding four inches to her height. Even with these heels on, Draco would still be three inches taller than her. The shoes had two crisscrossing straps over her feet and a strap to go around her ankle with a rhinestone buckle. They had rhinestones on the straps, adding to the already pretty shoes.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to decide if she was done getting ready. Finally she nodded in approval and went over to her full-length mirror to stare at her entire body, doing a final evaluation. She was more than pleased with her appearance.

The dress she wore was a halter top and hugged her top, with a small section cut out between her breasts. The fabric covering her breasts was in small vertical pleats while the fabric from the bottom of her breasts to the top of her abs was in horizontal pleats. The rest of the dress was smooth satin, falling down to her ankles. You could see part of her shoes and her gold painted toenails from under her dress. There was a belt that came with the dress, and rested at the top of her hips, drawing attention to that area. The belt was beaded and had two straps coming from each side to connect at a center ring.

The gold from the dress stood out wonderfully against her skin that had tanned over the summer, and the glitter poweder she had applied made her skin glow and shimmer beneath the lights. The gold color that the dress was even picked up the faint golden blonde highlights in her hair, and looked fantastic with the reddish brown color that her hair was.

Hermione smiled at herself before looking at her bare neck. She should wear a necklace...

A lightbulb went off above her head as she thought of the birthday gift she had gotten from Draco. She had yet to wear it out because it was just so valuable and she didn't want to lose it. This would be the perfect moment to wear it and it would look wonderful with her outfit.

She looked through her jewelry case before finally finding the gold diamond choker. She slipped it on before slipping in the stud earrings that went with them in the second piercings in her ears. In the first holes of her earlobes, she slipped some dangling gold earrings that sort of looked like feathers with all the tiny gold pieces.

Finally satisfied, she looked at the clock and saw Draco would be there any minute. She made her way out into the hallway, and she heard the doorbell ring.

Since when did Draco ring the doorbell? Usually he just apparated into her living room...

Hermione shrugged before walking over to the door. She opened it and gasped in surprise. Draco was standing there, wearing a spiffy tux and holding a single red rose. His hair was falling into his silver eyes and he had a big grin upon his face as he held the rose out to Hermione.

Hermione smiled before taking the rose from him. She smelled it before wrapping the arm holding the rose around his neck and kissing him softly in thanks. She rested her other hand on his chest as she pressed her body to his.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back with equal gentleness. He nipped softly at her bottom lip before trailing his tongue along her luscious bottom lip. He smiled when he tasted the fruity flavoring (strawberry) of her lipgloss.

Hermione pulled back after several minutes, a satisfied smile on her face. She smiled up at Draco before allowing him into her flat.

"I'll just go put this in some water and then we can get going, ok?"

Draco nodded in agreement before sitting himself down on her plush white couch. Hermione let her eyes look him over and she sighed with abandon. Merlin he looks fantastic in a tux.

It was true...The black stood out against his pale skin and with his silver eyes and blonde locks falling in his eyes...Well he was highly shaggable anyday, but he looked like a bloody Adonis at the moment.

Hermione leaned against the counter to regain her train of thought and to cool down her flush cheeks. She had to wait through dinner before she could be alone with him, and it was going to be torture.

Why did he always have to look so good? It really was unfair to her...

Hermione grabbed a vase out of one of her cabinents, and filled it partially with water before slipping the rose inside it. This was the first flower she had gotten from Draco, so she would make sure she dried it and kept it in a safe place to remember this day by.

Gifts like flowers were always better in moderation. You appreciated it more if you got something small that was wonderful rather than a whole lot of things that weren't as nice. Hermione would pick one single rose over a dozen anyday, and she was happy to know that Draco knew that about her. He didn't try too hard to please her, because it just came naturally. All she really wanted was to be with him...She didn't care about his status, and she didn't care about his money.

All she cared about was Draco. She knew that some people married for status or money, but she knew she would marry for love. What happened if you lost all your money, or you were demoted down the ladder? If you married for love, you wouldn't be likely to lose that, and you'd still have that after everything else fell apart.

Hermione walked back into the living room, grabbing her gold clutch that matched her dress. It had her wand, and other essentials such as her lipgloss and keys inside it. Draco stood up, offering her his hand. Hermione grabbed his hand and blushed slightly when he looked at her and kissed her knuckles.

She flashed him a grin as he spun her around, evaluating her entire being. Finally she was facing him again, and she was pleased when she saw a lustful look upon his face along with a sexy smirk.

"Merlin Hermione...You look fantastic and good enough to eat!"

Hermione whacked him softly on the arm with her clutch but gave him a grin in return.

"You look marvelous as well Draco. You really should wear a tux more often..."

"You think so," Draco asked, spinning around so she could get the entire view.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Merlin his bum even looks more amazing in a tux, Hermione couldn't help but think.

Draco intertwined their fingers together as he grabbed out his wand to apparate them to the restaurant.

"Where are we going Draco?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out, Hermione my dear."

"Oh! Is it a surprise?"

Draco chuckled at her happiness at being surprised. He kissed her quickly on the lips before nodding.

"Yes Hermione. It's a surprise."

"Oh I love surprises Draco..."

"Well then...Are you ready for you surprise darling?"

Hermione nodded and felt Draco hold her tightly. She closed her eyes and felt the tug of side by side apparation. Hermione felt the ground shift below her feet before she was once again on firm ground. Draco squeezed her hand, and Hermione's eyes flew open at this.

She stared in awe at the restaurant in front of it. It was a new wizarding restaurant that had just opened about a month ago. Hermione had wanted to go there ever since she had heard about it being in development, but she neither had the money nor connections...Ok well she had Draco, but that didn't count. She wasn't about to use him to get into the fancy restaurant.

She could remember mentioning the restaurant to Draco just once, and obviously he had remembered. She squealed before wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and planting a heated kiss upon his lips. Draco grinned against her lips as he kissed her back, obviously pleased with her reaction.

Hermione pulled back after a minute, staring up at Draco with a happy grin on her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her towards the maitre d'.

"You remembered when I mentioned this, didn't you?"

Draco nodded as he smiled over at Hermione.

"Yes I figured you'd enjoy coming to the restaurant because you'd mentioned it that once, saying how you knew it was going to be a fantastic place. So what do you think of it?"

Hermione looked around in amazement at the gorgeous plush red carpeted restaurant with its cream colored walls. There were red tablecloths to match the carpet on each of the tables and there was even white gauzy material hanging from the ceilings around each of the tables to create a visual that was appealing and also to allow each table some privacy.

In the center of each table was a big cream colored candle that was lit and filled the air with a musky vanilla scent. Hermione breathed it in and sighed. The windows were open, blowing a light breeze into the restaurant and allowing it to stay cool enough in the room. It was a warm night out, but the breeze made it all the more bearable. The white see through curtains were blowing with the wind, allowing the diners to see the black velvet, starry sky with the bright full moon.

All in all, it was a beautiful sight and a pleasing environment.

"It's absolutely beautiful Draco...Thank you."

"No problem Hermione. I'm just glad that you like it..."

"Like it? I love it!"

"Well that's even better then," Draco said and laughed softly.

Hermione leaned up against her boyfriend of a year, and sighed with satisfaction. The maitre d' was an older gentleman, who seated them after checking to see if they had reservations, which they did.

As they walked to their table in a secluded corner in the restaurant, Hermione wondered if Draco had this thing planned for awhile or if he pulled some strings to get in on such short notice. This restaurant had been booked for its opening night as soon as they started building the place and she knew that the restaurant was very popular because only the elite got to come here. You had to be rich with connections to even get a reservation...and of course the food was extremely expensive, inflated way beyond what it was really worth.

She had to make sure she _really_ thanked Draco for bringing her here. She knew that if he hadn't, she never would have been able to come. Well perhaps they would have let Hermione in if she was with Harry, the savior of the wizarding world, but she still wouldn't have been able to afford even an appetizer.

Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her when they got to the table, and Hermione graced him with a smile. He always was a gentleman when they were together. He was always opening doors, standing for her when she entered the room, and pulling her chair out for her. Hermione had to admit that she did like it. It was nice to be appreciated and pampered sometimes.

When she was with Harry or Ron, she was lucky if they even paid attention to her. Sometimes they were too busy eating or discussing Quidditch to even look her way. Once she had gotten hit in the face with a door because the two boys went into a building before her, and Hermione had assumed that one of them would hold the door for her. Well obviously she was wrong because one minute she was standing, and then next she was on her back on the floor with a very sore face. She knew never to assume again when it came to her best friends, because she knew it really did make an ass out of you and me when you assumed something.

So was it really wrong to love it when Draco paid attention to her? He always listened, he was romantic and chivalrous, and he was such a gentleman. That was definitely one thing she loved about him. He pampered her, and even when he was with his friends, he would still pay attention to her, not just forgetting about her.

Hermione smiled over the menu at Draco, and he grinned back at her from across the table. He laid one of his hands down on the table, and Hermione instantly placed her hand in his. He rubbed the smooth skin of the back of her hand as he stared over at her.

"So do you know what you want?"

Hermione shook her head no as she glanced at the menu yet again. She really had no idea what to get.

"I was thinking perhaps the spaghetti, but I'm not entirely sure...What are you getting Draco?"

"I'm getting the fettuccine alfredo."

Hermione nodded before biting her bottom lip as she contemplated the menu. Draco watched her with amusement.

Merlin was she adorable when she was biting her lip, deep in thought...It was even erotic, because it drew his attention to her lips. Those lips that he loved...

They were so soft, and so warm. He loved having them pressed against his own lips and he loved it when she would trail kisses along his jaw as they shagged. He especially loved her legs wrapped around his waist, moaning his name in ecstasy, as she writhed beneath him as she climaxed.

Oh...who was he trying to kid? He loved everything about Hermione, right down to the birthmark on her bum. You could barely see it because it was so faint, but he had done some investigating and memorizing of her body while she laid asleep in his arms one night.

Usually he was too busy making love to her to notice the little things, but when she was asleep, he would sometimes spend hours looking at her trying to remember every little detail he could. He knew that at any time this could all be over, or she could leave him, and he wanted to remember everything about her before that could happen. So if that happened, he would be able to recall her if he closed his eyes, and he would make sure he would never forget Hermione Granger.

Draco slipped his hand into his pocket, and breathed easier when he felt his fingers caress the smooth velvet. He looked back up at Hermione, and saw she was still looking at her menu. She had a stray piece of hair that was starting to fall in her eye, so he reached over and tucked it behind her ear, as if by instinct.

Hermione looked over at him before smiling at him. Draco found himself grinning back, his heart skipping a couple beats.

Merlin he was gone...He, Draco Malfoy, was head over heels in love with the witch sitting across from him. It had been a gradual thing, and his love for her just grew even more every day they were together. He just hoped she felt the same, otherwise all he was about to do, such as baring his soul, would be for naught.

Ok so perhaps it wouldn't be for naught, because for the first time in his life he was in love, and he was about to tell the woman he loved that he wanted her to be with him forever...If she didn't feel the same way, she would be gentle when she let him down. They had been together for a year already, and he knew that Hermione was compassionate and generous.

It's not like she would laugh in his face...Perhaps she would come to love him after awhile.

Draco sighed softly to himself. Merlin he hoped she loved him back, because he wouldn't take to rejection very well...She was the first person he had ever loved, and he wanted her to be the last...The one and only.

She had given her virginity to him, and he couldn't have been more pleased. They shared something special, and now he wanted to give her something in return. His love was all he had...Well he had his money, power, and those kinds of things, but those didn't matter to Hermione, and Draco couldn't be happier about this fact. It meant that she liked him as a person, and she was only with him because she liked being with him.

Usually when he was with girls, they were usually after something he had, like material possessions, his devastatingly good looks, or his mountains of money. He knew the exact opposite was true about Hermione. They had serious conversations, and their discussions had depth and made him think more. She was his intellectual equal, and he knew that conversation was a major part of being in a relationship. What if the physical attraction simmered down after awhile? You would always have the ability to make great conversation.

Draco wasn't worried about their passion for each other dying down though, because Hermione was absolutely gorgeous and drove him mad with passion...It seemed he had a similar reaction when it came to his witch, because when they were together, they usually couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But there was no substitute for a woman with a great mind...Her body was just a bonus to Hermione's flawless package. She was absolutely perfect, and he wanted her to be with him forever.

Please Merlin...Let Hermione love me too...

Hermione stared quietly over at her boyfriend. He was deep in thought, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Something was definitely on his mind, and she'd given anything to know what it was. She grabbed his hand, stroking it softly.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Draco gave her a soft smile as he held her hand tenderly in his own.

"I'm sorry I'm out of it tonight Hermione...I've just got some things on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"I'll tell you later, ok?"

Hermione nodded and they stayed in a comfortable silence till the waiter came. Draco ordered his meal and a bottle of their finest champage, while Hermione ordered the spaghetti.

She looked around the restaurant at all the couples dining together. Some old, and some young like her and Draco. She saw one couple that made her face break out in a smile. They looked like a much older version of herself and Draco. They were happily married, and seemed to be out on their anniversary as well.

That's what she hoped Draco and herself could get to...She wanted them to get married and be together forever.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as violin music flooded into her ears. She looked up as a man played the violin, right by their table. She looked over at Draco, who was smiling over at her.

Hermione grinned back before transferring her attention to the beautiful music. Merlin...Draco was going all out tonight it seemed.

The man played several songs before moving on. Once the music died away, Hermione stared over at Draco with love. Merlin he was fantastic! She knew that she loved him even more for all the trouble he had gone through to make tonight perfect.

It was definitely going to be a night she would never forget. She felt Draco squeeze her hand pleasantly, and she stared over at him.

"Do you know what tonight is Hermione?"

Hermione nodded as her smile widened. Of course she knew what tonight was...How could she possibly forget?

"Yes Draco...It's been one amazing year since our first fateful night together, and Merlin was that some night..."

Draco chuckled in response to this.

"Hmm yes...That night was absolutely wonderful," Draco agreed with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Hermione flushed but she nodded. That night changed her life...

Their food came a couple minutes later and they ate while making conversation, laughing and reminiscing over the past year they'd spent together. Once they were finished eating, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Hermione laughed as Draco twirled her around on the floor before drawing her to his body. Hermione laid her head upon Draco's chest and sighed with contenment. Everything was perfect tonight...

They danced to several slow slongs, just holding one another close. Finally Draco pulled Hermione back to the table, and they finished the bottle of champagne.

"Do you want to get going Hermione?"

Hermione nodded at Draco's idea. That sounded like a fantastic idea, so she watched as Draco grabbed out a big pile of galleons to pay the check. Hermione gaped at the huge pile. She still wasn't used to having a rich boyfriend. It was a bit odd she had to admit.

Once Draco had a small pile of galleons upon the table, he grabbed Hermione hand and pulled her out the door. Hermione held tightly to Draco as he grabbed out his wand and apparated them away.

Hermione stumbled once she touched ground again, but Draco held her tightly to him. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to his so he could stare into her eyes.

Hermione gasped as those brilliant silver eyes stared down at her. She watched as Draco quickly closed the space between their lips, and kissed her passionately. Hermione sighed as she snogged with her love. He lead them to her bedroom, running his hands slowly up and down her luscious body.

Draco pinned her between her bedroom door and his body, kissing her with fever. Tonight was the night, and he wanted everything to be fantastic and perfect for Hermione. If he was going to do it, he was going to do it right. There was no other way for a Malfoy...

Hermione held tightly to Draco, running her hands over his wide shoulders before slipping them into his silky blonde hair. Draco groaned before wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist, drawing her closer to his body.

He had to do this soon, before he was hard and ready to shag. There would be time for that afterwards...

Hermione felt Draco open the door and she started walking backwards towards the bed. She was dying to have him inside her...He was the only one that could satiate her hunger when it came to sex...Well ok, he was the only one she had even been with so she didn't really know if that was true but if she told herself it was, she could make herself believe it.

All she wanted was to be with Draco, and she hoped he would want the same thing. As she got closer to the bed, Draco stilled her movements. Hermione pulled away, her cheeks flush, her lips swollen, and her eyes glossed over. Draco was staring down at her, his eyes shining. Hermione watched as he stared down at her.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Draco," Hermione asked, curious to know what he was up to.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Did Draco Malfoy just ask her to marry him? She stared at him before coming to the conclusion that he had.

"Are you serious Draco?"

Draco nodded before kissing Hermione passionately. Hermione's eyes flew closed and she kissed him back with equal passion. Draco loved her, and he had just asked her to marry him. Tonight was even more amazing than she had first thought it would be.

Finally Draco pulled back once he had shown Hermione that he was indeed in it to win her heart. Hermione stared up at Draco, breathing deeply to try and catch her breath from that amazing kiss.

"I love you Hermione, and I want you to be my wife, by my side for eternity. You're the perfect woman for me, and I love everything about you."

Hermione started crying before she flung herself in Draco's arms. She kissed him soundly on the lips with as much passion as she could muster.

Draco pulled his lips away from her's once he had snogged Hermione thoroughly.

"Shall I take that as a yes then?"

Hermione nodded eagerly before replying.

"Yes Draco...I love you too, and I'd love nothing more than to marry you and be Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled happily at this, grabbing Hermione up into his arms and swinging her around. Hermione giggled as she held tightly to her boyfriend, or rather her fiancé. She could feel her dress spinning with her and laughed louder at this. It swished around her legs, and Hermione was finally back on her feet after a minute. Draco stared down at her, love radiating off him in waves.

He reached into his pocket before grabbing out a black velvet ring case. Hermione's eyes widened at this. He had been carrying it around the entire night? He'd planned this entire thing out? Merlin...How she loved him even more now!

Hermione gasped in surprise as she watched Draco get down on one knee in front of her, popping open the ring case. She placed a hand over her racing heart as she stared down at the man she loved, presenting her with a gorgeous ring.

It really was a beautiful ring, and Hermione couldn't have picked out a better one herself. It was perfect, and she loved everything about it. Draco smiled up at her, his blonde locks falling into his wonderful silver eyes.

"Will you marry me Hermione Jane Granger, and make me the happiest man in the universe?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, and her smile widened when she saw Draco grab the ring out and slip it on her finger. It looked fantastic there and it was even more special to her, because Draco had given it to her.

Draco stood up before wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist again, drawing her to his body. He covered her lips with his own, kissing her passionately on the lips yet again. His happiness fueled his desire for the woman he loved. Hermione had said yes to his proposal, and she had told him she loved him too! He was about to shag with his fiancée, and he was going to make it the best sex she had ever had...

Hermione moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She pressed herself into her love's body more and she felt Draco snogging her with all his love. He placed one of his hands into her chestnut curls, leaning her head back slightly before trailing soft, warm kisses down her neck.

Hermione moaned Draco's name softly, and she heard Draco groan her name in response against the soft, smooth, delicious skin of her neck. Hermione gasped slightly as Draco picked her up bridal style in his arms, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. He stared into her eyes, his own eyes burning with desire for her. Hermione grinned back at him and let him walk them over to her bed.

He laid her down gently in the middle of her big king sized bed. Hermione watched as he slowly slipped her dress up and over her head. She moved to allow him an easier job of removing her clothes. Now she laid there, wearing just cream colored knickers.

She smiled up at Draco as she slowly undressed him, lingering with soft touches and caresses here and there. Draco groaned, and Hermione could feel him stir in his pants. She quickly undid the zipper and pushed them off, leaving him in just his boxers.

Draco was hard and pulsing against her stomach, and Hermione rubbed her hips sensually against his. Draco swore as he stared down at Hermione. Hermione grinned innocently up at him and screamed in surprise when he quickly covered her body with his, placing his lips upon her neck to nip at it.

He sucked softly at the spot below her ear, which he knew Hermione loved. Hermione practically purred with satisfaction at this, running her hands through Draco's hair. He quickly divulged them of the rest of their clothes before embedding himself deep within Hermione.

Hermione gasped as Draco once again filled her completely. She stretched beneath him and felt him slide inside her even more. She groaned and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him softly on the lips.

Draco smiled against her lips and slowly moved in and out of her. His thrusts were slow, and deep as he made love to the woman he loved. She was going to be his wife soon, and they would make beautiful babies together.

A little girl with blonde curls and brown eyes, and a little boy with straight chestnut hair and piercing silver eyes. He wanted to make several babes with Hermione, because each one of them was half of himself, and half of her. He knew that they would grown old together, and would only grow to love one another more as time passed.

They would be nothing like his parents, who had had an arranged marriage between their families. His parents barely got along, and they had only had Draco so they could have a heir to pass the fortune and legacy of the Malfoy name onto.

Draco kept his movements slow, because he wanted to make love and not just shag. They loved each other, and he wanted to bring Hermione to the most amazing orgasm she had ever experienced. He had never made love to any other woman, and he knew that Hermione would appreciate this fact.

He pulled his lips away from her's as he felt her get closer to her climax. Hermione clung to his body, and dug her nails into Draco's back as she clenched around him as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed upon her.

"Oh gods Draco," Hermione moaned as she felt Draco climax with her, heightening her pleasure even more.

Hermione arched her back and dug her nails into her black fluffy comforter as her body soared to new heights. Draco collapsed on top of her, groaning her name into her locks as her walls massaged him wonderfully.

His own climax was explosive, so he could only imagine what Hermione was feeling. She kept crying his name, over and over again, and Draco felt his lips curve up upon hearing his witch crying his name. He loved hearing Hermione say his name, and it sent shivers over his body every time that delicious mouth said his name.

Finally they were both spent, and Draco rolled off Hermione. He laid next to her, both of their bodies shining in a thin layer of sweat. Hermione rolled over and pressed her body into Draco's. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, drawing her even closer to him and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent.

He smelled like a mixture of sweat, cinnamon, and soap. Hermione had never smelled anything more intoxicating in her life. She smiled against his neck, slowly drifting off into unconsciousness.

Draco smiled as he stared down at the witch in his arms. Her nose was pressed into his neck, and her warm breath was tickling him slightly. His smile widened and he knew she was asleep when her breathing became shallower. He sighed with happiness before holding Hermione tighter.

Everything was absolutely perfect, and this was his last thought before he too fell asleep.

Well this is the last one shot of the triology. What did you all think of it? It's five pages longer than the other two, which were only ten. I wrote out fifteen pages, because I wanted to have a nice, happy ending. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this one shot! I can't wait to hear from you all...You guys are the best, and it's been wonderful having you all read my stories. Check out my other Dramione one shots, Breaking the Rules, and Bootylicious Babe. I'm thinking about writing another one shot that's Dramione soon, so tell what what you'd like it to be about, or if you think it's a good idea. Thanks everyone! Oh and I have a picture of the dress I had Hermione wear, so check out this website.

Hermione's dress: http://s208. 


End file.
